


Misunderstandings

by ru17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/pseuds/ru17
Summary: Peter was so close. Then Tony had to go and mishear him.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerchemistry/gifts).



Tony’s hands felt incredible on his skin.

Peter let out a breathy sigh as the man trailed his hands down his sides, gently encircling his waist. He loved this - this intimacy, this submission, giving up control like this - and let his eyes flutter closed as Tony pressed his upper body to the bed and guided his hips up, ass in the air.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so beautiful.”

Peter could only moan. He felt the wet head of Tony’s cock brush against his thigh and arched his back a little more, keening. Tony only chuckled at him, kissing down his back as his hands finally,  _finally_ trailed down to the swell of his ass. “Someone’s needy. I’ve barely even touched you yet.”

“Please, Tony,” Peter begged, cheekily pressing back against the bigger man, letting his hard cock slot between the cheeks of his ass. “Want you so bad.”

Tony hissed at the friction, his hands tightening pleasurably on Peter’s skin as his cock was pressed and squeezed by the hungry swell of Peter’s ass. “I’m going to take you without prep if you keep acting like a little slut.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter gasped, moaning. He loved when Tony talked to him like that. “Please, fuck, yes. Just fuck me already.”

Another chuckle was his only response, until Peter felt the wide, hot head of Tony’s cock pressing against the rim of his hole. He pushed his ass up higher, presenting himself, trying to press it inside on his own. He could feel himself twitching, trying to suck it in, the tip thick and slippery with only a quick coating of lube. “Tony,  _please_.”

Tony didn’t say a word as he pressed forward. They both hissed as his cockhead finally pushed inside, stretching Peter’s rim around the widest part of it. Tony stopped, just to be a jerk, just so he could feel Peter’s hungry hole desperately trying to suck him in. All Peter could feel was the burn of Tony’s thick head spearing him open.

“God, baby, you feel so good,” Tony panted, his hands on either side of Peter’s hips, holding him still so he couldn’t rock back and fuck himself on his cock. “So tight, so hot. So desperate to be fucked. You’re a filthy little slut, aren’t you?”

“‘M a filthy slut,” Peter agreed into Tony’s pillow, hugging it to his face so tightly he could hardly breathe. “Please fuck me, Tony, please, I want it.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Tony pressed forward again and imbedded his cockhead inside Peter’s aching hole with a satisfying  _pop_. They moaned in unison, but Peter’s moan of pleasure quickly changed into a loud, startled gasp as Tony pulled back immediately, and then thrust forward, sinking his cock nearly halfway inside. Peter keened as he was finally filled, feeling the man’s perfect, thick cock splitting him in half with each thrust.

“M-more,” Peter panted, turning his head to the side on Tony’s pillow, his chin soaked in saliva already. “More, Tony, fuck me more.”

“Bossy little brat,” Tony said, his voice a little strained, sounding nearly out of breath. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re choking on it.”

“Y-yes!”

The hands on his hips gripped him brutally tight as Tony picked up the pace, fucking him with abandon like a toy. A series of desperate, needy gasps were punched out of Peter with every thrust, and he spread his legs wider, pressing back with each one to feel that gorgeous cock he loved impale him even deeper.

He was acutely aware of how loud he was being, but Peter didn’t care; it felt incredible to be filled like this, to have the man he loved and worshipped using him in this way. It was slightly degrading, the way Tony was using him like a fleshlight, pumping his cock into him like he was a toy meant to be fucked and nothing else, but he loved it - loved the way Tony’s hands felt on his hips, the sound of the man panting and moaning, the feel of his cock filling him up.

Gasping, Peter reached one hand down beneath his body and gripped his own cock, stroking it in time with Tony’s thrusts. He was so close. But he didn’t want to come until Tony had. “Hng, Tony,” he rasped, fisting himself eagerly. “Please, come for me.”

Tony’s hips sped up until they began to slow down, and then his hands were running up and down his back, stroking him. “Baby,” Tony said, leaning down and covering Peter’s body with his own. “Shh, sweetheart, you’re okay. Was I going too hard?”

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes rolled back in his head as Tony’s thrusts slowed to an  _agonizing_  pace. He could feel every inch of his cock now, the rounded head dragging against his inner walls, the length of it, the girth. It was worse than the hard pounding - Peter tried to rock back on it, to pick up the maddeningly-slow pace, but Tony was crushing him, sandwiching him, his body holding him down and forcing him to lie there and be fucked slow.

“You’re perfect, Peter,” Tony whispered to him, kissing the side of his face, his neck, his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around him, holding him, his hands caressing his hair. “God, I love you so much. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Whining, Peter buried his face back into the pillow and tried to fuck himself on Tony’s cock as hard as he could, his body on fire from the torturously-slow thrusting. Tony merely shushed him, petting his head and slowing his hips even  _more_ , somehow. “Easy, baby.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Peter said, but it sounded like a wrecked, heaving sob. Why was he going so slow? He wasn’t using a condom, so Peter thought he definitely would have felt it if the man had come. Wouldn’t he? “D-did you already come?”

“No,” Tony said, and kissed his cheek again. “It’s okay.”

“Then why are you going so  _slow_ ,” Peter demanded, wiggling underneath the larger man’s body. “Come  _on_ , Tony, I was so  _close_.”

Tony stopped moving completely, lifting himself up a little off Peter’s back. Even his hands stilled in Peter’s hair. “I thought you wanted me to?” he said, genuine confusion in his voice. “I tried to stop completely, but you felt too good.”

Frowning, Peter tried to turn around to look at his boyfriend. “What? I didn’t ask you to stop.”

“You said  _comfort me_. I thought that’s what you meant?”

For a moment, Peter didn’t even know what to say, until the incredulity wore off and he burst into a fit of howling laughter. Tony didn’t join him, his face pulled into a look of annoyance and confusion as he watched Peter bury his face in the pillow to try and stifle his laughs.

“What’s so funny?” he finally demanded. Peter tried to sit up, tried to get his laughter under control, but he was gasping for breath too hard to really speak.

Finally, after what felt like minutes of laughing until his abdomen hurt, Peter sat up and pressed his face into Tony’s shoulder, still giggling. “Damn it, Tony,” he said between laughs, his eyes wet with tears from how hard he was trying to hold them back. “I said  _come_  for me.”

“Oh.”

There was a beat of silence, and then they were both laughing, Tony’s deep chuckle steadily rising until it matched Peter’s own joyous laughs. Peter wrapped his arms around him just to feel that gorgeous chest rumble and shake with the man’s laughter, his face buried in Tony’s neck, giggling even as Tony laid them both down on the bed.

“I guess I thought I was being too rough with you,” Tony said.

“You weren’t. I was asking for it.”

“You really were.”

Peter smiled and tilted his face up, melting as Tony brought their lips together in a loving kiss. He felt warm, right in the center of his chest. Loved.

“You still owe me an orgasm,” he reminded Tony as they pulled back. Their laughing fit had interrupted the mood somewhat, but Peter wasn’t one to just let a squandered orgasm go. “I believe I was promised I’d get fucked until I was choking on it?”

Grinning, Tony kissed along his jaw, trailing his hands down Peter’s chest just the way he liked. “Yes you were,” he agreed, before flipping the boy over and hiking his ass back up into the air. “And you know I’ll always give you anything you want.”

Peter had no reason to doubt him.


End file.
